Yuri and Saotame Academy
by 404ERROR pen name not found
Summary: Yuri goes to Saotame Academy. Why ? because he's a great singer and songwriter ! Of course he still has to deal with being the Maoh but what can go wrong ? It's not like his headmaster is a... Wait what ! He is ? This story is part of the project: 'Crossover school'.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THEM !**

_**ALSO FIRST YOU SHOULD READ MY PROFILE... TO you know IDK just do it that's better for the story :D.**_

_**They all are kinda OOC but that's how I write :P.**_

_This are thoughts._

* * *

I know same start as I'm going to Ouran :P. -I apologize a thousand times for that but I'm pretty lazy :|-

* * *

Yuri's POV.

* * *

Today was a normal Saturday morning and yesterday I just returned from the demon kingdom.

As always I wake up early to eat breakfast. When I'm downstairs I see that nobody is awake yet and I get the mail. That's normally Shori's thing to do but he isn't awake yet so I will do it. When I picked the post I sit down at the dinning table and I look through the post.

''Bills... bills... a letter for Shori... something... something else...'' Just when I think there's nothing interesting I see a letter with my name on it.

''Saotame Academy''.

_That's strange I never heard of that school..._

I decided that I should gather some information about this school. So I turn on my brothers laptop and I search 'Saotame Academy'. When I'm on the site of the school I quickly figured out that it's a school for idols and composers. I decide to read the letter. When I'm done reading the letter I frowned.

_Huh ? I've never made the entrance exam for that school... I've never heard of that school til a couple minutes ago !_

I stare a at the letter and I don't notice that Shori, mam and dad walk in the room.

''Good morning Yuu-chan !'' when mom says that I immediately look up and smile.

''Good morning everyone''. I smile.

Mom starts to make breakfast while dad is reading a newspaper and Shori sits next to me and looks at the letter.

''Shori... do you know something about Saotame Academy ?''.

''It's onni-can ! Yuu-chan !'' says he.

''Yeah yeah yeah... just tell me what you know about Saotame Academy and why I received this letter ?''. I just stare at him and see in the corner of my eye that mom is and dad are smiling(mom with her enthusiastic smile and dad with a small but kind smile). _Maybe they know something about this..._

''Bob-sama told me that it would be good for you to go to that school so I did the entrance exam'' says Shori.

''First of all that is cheating and second of all I don't wanna go to that school ! And last but not least... I can't sing '' I sighed.

''Yuu-chan! Don't lie I heard you sing a thousand times and it sounds wonder full '' says mom cheerfully.

''But I can't... play a instrument !'' I say.

Shori just points at the guitar in the corner of the room and I sighed.

Of course I can play a instrument ! Actually quite a lot but I stopped playing them so we sold them(?).

Before I played baseball I played guitar, and when I quit baseball I started playing different instruments.

''But you know the school is a BOARDING SCHOOL ! So when I go to the demon kingdom Murata can't come with me'' I say after a couple seconds.

''Well Murata already knows about this and plans to go to a school near yours'' says Dad.

I jump from my chair.

''WHAT ! You talk about this with Murata but not with me ?!'' what are they thinking ?

They all look at me and I sigh.

''Also school started a month ago ! I'm gonna be a outcast ! And I missed a lot of things !''

''Bob said that he will give you the grades you miss by letting you give a concert for the school and then he gives you a grade for that'' says Shori.

I stare at him with big eyes.

After a couple of minutes staring at him I found my voice again and ask.

''But why ? There's nothing wrong with the school I go to now right ?''

''There's nothing wrong with your school but Bob-sama knows someone there and it's good for you'' says dad. He didn't looked at me but I can tell he smiled.

_Good for what ?_

I repeat that question over and over in my head until I hear mama say something.

''And Yuu-chan it's a great opportunity ! You love singing and now you can share your music with the world !'' says mom with a smile.

''You always wrote songs when you were little and they were beautiful'' says dad.

I think back to when I was little and I smile I do like music and it's a great opportunity...

''So... when am I going to that school ?'' I say while I sit down again, _maybe this isn't that bad_.

While I say that I see in the corner of my eye that Shori is smiling, _okay maybe it is_.

* * *

Sorry again for this unoriginal chapter.. It's just that this week is project week at my school so... I'm kinda like really tired now.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THEM !

Oke :D Hey thanks for the follow ;D Also this chapters gonna be pretty weird... and stupid but important for the rest of the story...

So that's what I got to say... so thank you for listening and enjoy the story :D.

Yuri's pov.

The countryside.

That's all I see when I look outside the window of the train.

Yep I'm in a train going to Saotame Academy.

On the right side of me is my brother reading something on his laptop.

Before me is my dad with a newspaper and my mom smiling and talking on the phone with someone.

Apparently they move to a place closer to the school. Not that I complain cause we don't really move we still have our old house they just stay at one of the apartments of Bob, because mom just couldn't sell the house to someone else. And neither could I. The house just holds to much memories...

BEEB BEEB !

Loud noises everywhere !

I finally open my eyes and notice that I'm not in the train anymore and I'm also not standing.

I take a better look around me and I see that we're in a busy street and that my brother is carrying me on his back.

''Had a nice sleep Yuu-chan ?'' asks my mom.

''Yeah sort of..'' I say with a yawn.

''Don't worry we are just waiting for Bob when he's here you can sleep in the car'' says Shori.

I just nod and wait for Bob while my mom talks about the school.

After a minute of 4 a black limo with on the side in small letters Shin Makoku stops before us and I sigh.

Couldn't he just show up with a normal car ?

When Bob comes out of the car I jump of Shori's back.

''Hello Bob-sama'' says Shori and I.

''Good day Yuri-sama'' says Bob.

I sigh, he always calls me Yuri-sama even if I insist that he can call me Yuri. It's annoying... but what can I do ?

''So how was the ride ?'' asks Bob when everyone is in the car.

''It was nice but pretty long'' says Shori.

They all talk about some boring stuff and before I know it I'm sleeping again.

Trees, trees and again..trees.

That's what I saw when I when I lifted my head.

I stand up and look around me.

When I see a small white thing running towards me I laugh.

Alice in wonderland... wait.. I'm a guy.

But when the small white thing comes closer I see it's a little lamb instead of a bunny.

When the lamb passes me by(?) I decide to follow her(A/N he has a strange feeling that it's a girl).

Then the little lamb jumps into a rabbit-hole(?).

I walk towards the rabbit-hole and look down.

Darkness is the first word that comes up to me when I look in the hole. You can see nothing and it seems like the hole has no end.

I sigh and just when I was about to stand up I slip and fall down in the hole.

(A/N I know I used the word hole a lot this part :\)

And down... down... down.

I just keep falling down, there's no ending.

Around me I see stuff falling down.

A saxophone.

A weird duckcap.

A pair of crutches.

A baseball bat

A tube of baby pink lipstick.

Then I look down and see the little lamb.

The little lamb is holding a pendant and before I know it I fall on the ground.

I sigh and stand up.

When I look around me I see a table standing with a small bottle.

I shake my head and pick up the bottle.

'Drink me' says the label on the bottle.

Just when I was about to drink what was inside the bottle a voice speaks to me.

''Yuu-chan don't swallow the unknown'' says the voice with a cheerful tone.

I look around until I hear the voice again.

''Yuu-chan !'' says the voice.

''Yuu-chan ! Yuu-chan wake up !''

My eyes snap open and I look up to see mom standing before me.

''Had a good nap Yuu-chan ?'' asks mom.

''Yeah... yeah it was'' I say still thinking about that weird dream.

When I look around me I see that Shori carried me to my bedroom.

I probably fell asleep again.

It's a pretty large bedroom with a large desk standing before a window.

After a minute of two staring in the distant I step out of my bed.

When I step out of my bedroom I stand in a large hallway with lots of doors.

I sigh and decide to just walk towards the stairs.

When I'm downstairs I walk to the biggest door and when I open it I see my family and Bob sitting on the couch.

''Hey everyone'' I say with a smile.

''Good afternoon Yuri-sama'' says bob.

''Hello Yuu-chan'' says Shori and mom.

Dad looks at me with a kind smile and nods his head.

''Euhm.. one question... where are we ?'' I ask no one in particular.

I doubt that this is the apartment where they stay and I don't think this are the dorm cause... well this doesn't feel like a dorm.

''This is temporary house'' says Bob.

''... What do you mean ?''

''Well this is let say... your house now''

''But I taught that you say that I get my own room... not a house..''

''I never said that''

''Well... SHORI ! Why did you lie to me !'' I yell loud.

''It's onni-chan and I said that because you wouldn't accept if I told you you get your own house''

''But if I get a own house how do I go to school ?'' I ask.

''Follow me'' says Bob.

Everybody stands up and I follow them.

When we're outside I look towards the building we just walked out and my jaw dropped.

WHAT THE HELL ! Why is my 'house' that big... owh wait... never mind.

I look around me and see that they're lots of trees outside.

I keep following them until I see a large building.

To my surprise I see that's the school building.

So my 'house' stands on school property (?).

I sigh and open my mouth to say something but I just sigh again.

Nothing that I can say makes him changes his mind to give me a room in the dorm.

''So where are we going now ?'' I ask.

''Well we're gonna go meeting the headmaster'' says dad.

We're standing before a large door and I sigh.

I hope the headmaster is a normal person.

When Bob opens the door my previous thoughts disappear.

''Welcome to Saotame Academy heika-sama !'' says a man with a thick accent wearing a pair of sunglasses.

I sigh.

Wait what...

''Does he knows ?'' I ask soft.

I look at Bob and he nods.

''Of course I know you're the Maoh'' says the man.

''... To who is he talking to ?'' I ask.

Cause Bob is the Maoh of earth so...

'To you Yuu-chan'' says mom with a smile.

''Why does he know ?'' I ask to Bob.

''Well the headmaster should know it if one of his students is a mazoku'' says dad.

''Well.. you could have said that without telling that I'm the Maoh.. right ?''

They all look at me and I sigh.

I don't know what they mean but... today was a long and stressful day so I'm gonna ask it another day..

* * *

So just so you know (?) that means that I don't know if spelled it right or if I don't know if the grammar is right... yep English isn't my native language.


End file.
